Revival Of the Rose
by EmAnDan
Summary: *This is a repost under a new name* What happens when everyone's favorite Black Monster survives the end of the game. What does she do now that she's lost her memory?
1. And so it begins

D/C: I don' own it...  
  
A/N: This is my continuation of LoD, I don't like how it's ends so I'm fixing it! Thank you, come again!  
  
  
  
A woman walked through the village. She look horrible, wearing armor that was falling off her, barely tied together by thin leather straps. Her hair was black, or at least it appeared to be, there was too much dust and ruble stuck in it to tell, around her neck was a strange choker, it was easily enough to over look, not like the sword that she was dragging behind her. All in all, the woman was about dead.  
  
"C'mon! Hand it over." The man held out his hand to the frightened little girl, who couldn't have been older then ten. She reached up to undo the clasp of her necklace, when the man's dirty hand snatched it off of her, then back handed her to the ground. The little girl started to cry, every one in the village was now aware of the commotion, they lined the streets to watch, wanting to help but they were too weak to do so. They weren't warriors they couldn't help. Besides the girl wasn't they're problem, she didn't have any parents.. Alive anyway.  
  
"Just so all you bastards know this is my village now. It's runnd by me," The tyrant pounded on his chest, "And anyone who doesn't obey me will end up like this one." He raised his sword above his and brought it down towards the little girl quickly. In a flash of black and a whirl of silver, he lay flat on his back the blade of the half-dead woman pressed to his throat. She said only one word, her voice cold and unforgiving, "Leave." She released the pressure of the sword and he scrambled out of the village.  
  
She collapsed. The villagers dragged her body to the Inn, put her on the only bed there, it was a very small Inn, and started convincing the Inn Keeper, who hadn't seen what she did having been asleep at the time, to let her stay there as an honored guest. He agreed. The village doctor came next, he fixed her up with different potions and when all the gashes had been healed he left the women to clean her up, wouldn't be proper to do it him self. He told them as her got to the door, "Come and get me if you find any more wounds under that shabby armor." They nodded, he left.  
  
The woman had never seen such armor before, and they didn't want to break it, so they went and got the village whore, who had much experience removing armor- just from men. "Oh, this is easy!" She exclaimed, and removed the entire thing in less then four minutes. The stranger was now in a modified bra and under wear, they decided to leave that on. Washing her wasn't a problem, now that the armor was off she was extremely light, they'd fix that soon enough. They put her in the bath, and after three minutes of scrubbing the water turned to muck. They removed her and drew another bath, with many exclamations of amazement. They finally finished a while later, and took her armor to the metal worker's shop to get it fixed. The village had repaid their debt in full.  
  
The black harried woman woke up with a splitting head ache, "Where am I?" She asked herself, her voice sounded foreign to her, it sounded as if it wasn't her own. "Strange." She mused, her gazed traveled around the room, nothing special, except the young girl asleep in the corner.  
  
She got up and walked to her, ignoring the fact that she was hardly clothed. "Hello." The girls eyes snapped open at the sound of the woman so close, Voice quivering she asked "Don't hurt me?" She sounded so pitiful that the woman could not resist opening her arms and asking, "Why ever would I want to do a thing like that?" The girl was not used to such a kind voice, all her life she had been kicked at and scorned for being parentless and homeless, a drain on the community. This was so new; she threw herself into those pale open arms.  
  
The woman stood and carried her over to the bed. She lay them both down and then, drained of her strength once again, fell back asleep. The little girl stared at this beautiful woman, "Hello, I'm Mari. You're going to be my new Mommy, I need one of those." Mari yawned and fell asleep with a big bright smile on her little face.  
  
The women came back to find them that way, they smiled the way women do and laid the armor down next to the bed, next to that the village whore placed a simple dress, "What? At least she can choose!" They left.  
  
When next Mari woke up she saw her new "Mom" getting dressed. "Hello Mommy." She said, the woman jumped startled, "Wh, Wh, Huh?" The black harried woman sat down hard, and gave the beaming child a bewildered look. "I am?" She asked, Mari nodded.  
  
"Well," Her voice was as warm as it got Mari guessed, "Get dressed! We're going. Oh.. And what's. what's your name." Mari smiled, guessing she felt bad forgetting her own child's name. "Mari, of course!"  
  
The Mayor walked in, "Hello, I see your up, ah and dressed properly, dreadfully scary armor that was!" "You mean this is mine?" she asked holding up the armor, "Yes, of course." The Mayor sounded confused, but he continued any way, "We are very grateful to you for saving our little village, but we have fully repaid you, by treating your wounds and giving you rest and fixing your armor. Here," Mayor handed her a sack, "It has food in it." He said, "For your journey," His eyes turned cold, "Now leave you can't stay here."  
  
The Mayor left, but his wife stayed behind a few minutes, "He doesn't mean to sound awful, but he does have the Village to look after and a warrior hanging around is just asking for trouble. Sorry. What's your name?" The woman looked to Mari, who shrugged, "I, I don't know." "Oh, maybe it's written on the in side of your armor?" The Mayor's wife suggested, the woman picked up the armor, all that was on the inside was a single rose, engraved on the breastplate. "Maybe your name is Rose." Mari suggested, she had been standing on the bed and peering over "Rose's" Shoulder. "Hey, why not!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
An hour later Rose and her new daughter left the village in search of a new home and an old life.  
  
  
  
End note: Um End part one.. Yeah R&R Please! 


	2. Where do we go from here?

Revival of the Rose- Part Two  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, here it is. For the two of you who reviewed. forgive me but I'm too lazy to look up your names. So! Explanation. At the end of the game, when The Moon that Never Sets blew up? Remember, after the final battle the whole structure blew up, but it never showed Rose's body or a definite death scene. So, I had her drag herself out of the rubble and plod over to the nearest town. Sorry for no big explanation in the first chapter. You were supposed to figure it out for yourselves. Oh, and because of the structure falling on her and the injuries sustained, the mass trauma caused her memory loss. She cannot remember anything. Got me? Understand? Cool. Thanks for Reviewing.  
  
  
  
"I think this dress came from the whore." Rose said to her daughter.  
  
"MOM!!" Mari yelled, aghast at the language.  
  
"What? She's a whore, isn't she? It's her profession!" Rose said smiling, "Well, I've come to a decision, or rather a realization. I can't remember a thing about my life! So, why don't you fill me in?" Rose continued slyly, like she was trying to catch Mari in some sort of lie.  
  
"Well, Father died just after I was born and you and I have travailed ever since. We were heading to the Bale, when you stopped to help that village and you got hit on the head by that one mean guy- you were a warrior before you had me but you gave it up so I could live normally." Mari said easily, the two hours of thinking up what she would say when asked was well spent!  
  
"Then, why do I still wear my armor?" Rose asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"You never could completely give up your life before me, and I never thought to make you." Mari said quietly, looking away so that the look of relief wasn't that obvious.  
  
Rose knew by instinct that this was all a lie, but it was one she wanted to believe so she accepted it as truth. Now, they were going to Bale. No big deal its not too far, Rose thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dart looked at his friends sadly, they were missing someone that was there since the beginning. Rose. He missed the woman that would have been his mother had his father not been "killed". Shana was calling him, saying something about talking privately. He got up and followed her.  
  
They stood looking at the view from the balcony of Albert's castle in Bale, neither talking, just gazing at the beauty. The dark blue skyline reminded him strongly of Rose's eyes, and the last flare of red the sun gave off before sinking below the horizon reminded him of his father's armor. He sighed.  
  
"Dart?" Shana asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, I, I..I?" She blush deeply, Dart looked at her strangely. What the hell?  
  
"What is it Shana?" He asked tiredly, hoping she wasn't going to get him into anymore trouble.  
  
"We, I, well we've known each other for a long time now and I sort of, well I think I." She stuttered  
  
'What?' Dart thought. He looked confused, very confused.  
  
"Dart, I love you!" Shana burst out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dart asked shaking his head a little, he really should pay more attention it sounded like she just said she loved him.  
  
"I, I love you." Shana said quietly looking at the ground smiling, swaying slightly from side to side.  
  
"Uhmmm, Shana I don't think you understand. I only." Dart started but Shana cut him off.  
  
"Love Rose. I knew it. I just wanted to hear you say it." She turned to leave, slowly and sadly.  
  
"N, No Shana you're like my sister! Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that?!"  
  
"Dart, I don't think even you realize that you do, but I know I see the way you are- were with her. You do, I've known you for a long time and I know how to read you, the way you act, the way you talk, the way you look when you think. I know you do, but her. I never could read her, always aloof, always stoic. If you ever start to like me Dart. tell me because I'll always love you." With that she left, tears flowing, shoulders heaving and everything.  
  
"Do I? Well that would be weird, and impossible now. maybe I should love Shana. But, how do I start?" Dart asked himself, as he watch the night swallow up the very last clinging rays of sunset from the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gah, we should get out of this rain. I don't want you to get sick!" Rose said as she stood soaking wet in the middle of the path.  
  
She really is a good mom, Mari reflected as she followed Rose into some old shack she had led them to. It was dirty and cluttered with junk, Mari stood at the door watching the horse across the way in the going into the barn, or trying to, there didn't seem to be a way in. Poor thing was stuck there in the rain. She turned back to Rose, her Mom, and continued to wonder: How in the world did she get this lucky?  
  
Rose left off trying to clear a place for herself and her child, to get some food out. She couldn't really see so she decided to try and find some thing to light a fire with from her belongings. She took out her armor. Laid it out in the space available, and looked it over. It was really quite amazing, and beautiful and... Strangely inviting. Rose shook herself, and looked for something that she could light a fire with.  
  
She found a bag of money and realized she had a small fortune, she found two sheathed swords, not wanting to hurt herself she left them like that, and the last thing she found was a small purple-ish black stone. Picking up the stone it burst into a powerful glow, well now at least she could see.  
  
"What's that?" Mari asked from behind her, "I have no idea." Rose trailed off as she gazed idly at the swords, why in the world would she need two? Picking up the oddly shaped one loosed it from its sheath. The room filled with a bright yellow light and she found herself muttering something. What's a Dragon Buster?  
  
"Well, now we don't need a fire!" Rose joked. While Rose was exploring her things, Mari was rummaging through some of the junk.  
  
"AH-HA!" She shouted as she found what she was looking for, she tugged with all her might. It wouldn't budge. She tried to move the things around it and on it. They were all too heavy. Mari gave one last tug and looked at Rose imploringly. Rose switched the Dragon Buster to her other hand while walking over to her. She gave one quick tug on the thing Mari couldn't get out, while her other hand, sword and all, were holding up whatever was on top of it. It came loose easily.  
  
"A blanket?" Rose asked, "Good thinking." She smiled at her daughter, proud of the simplest things.  
  
Mari looked up sharply, unused to praise, but there was no sign of mocking in that smile, so she smiled back. Rose dropped the blanket and put both hands on the junk.  
  
"It's falling! Get over there." Rose said struggling to balance the weight so it wouldn't crush her daughter. Mari complied. Rose swiftly side stepped once Mari was out of danger, and the mass of whatever it was came tumbling down.  
  
"Hey! Is that a fire place?" Mari asked jumping to see over the rubble. Rose, being a lot taller, saw easily.  
  
"Yup. Sure is!" With that she climbed over the junk, and cleared it out, "Okay, hand me some of that wood over there, and that stone up there, and that bit of dry grass there." She said pointing out what she needed. Mari did what she was told.  
  
Rose placed the wood in the fireplace and the grass on top of it and some in between the logs. She struck the stone across the blade, the spark was a bit bigger then she wanted. It incinerated the grass and set the log ablaze, it also left her wondering what kind of power was in that sword. She beckoned Mari, and the girl climbed over the rubble, Rose picked her up easily when she was within reach and set her down safely.  
  
"We should dry out first before covering up, we don't want to wet the blanket." Rose remarked as she sat down, Mari sat next to her. Within the hour she was asleep on Rose's shoulder, so Rose covered them up with the blanket and fell asleep with her daughter in front of the roaring fire, happy as can be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Albert watched as Shana came back in crying- no doubt Dart had refused her. Meru went to comfort her, as she left the chamber. She'd be fine in the morning. As for Albert he was quite content to sit there admiring his wife. He smiled at her and she reciprocated. Yes, everything would be just fine.  
  
Kongol sat with Haschel, everyone would be leaving tomorrow. It saddened Kongol, but he was glad that the danger was over. Kongol watched as Dart came in confused and sad. Kongol knew what it was like to lose some one close to you- they all did, so they understood his pain. Kongol especially, he lost his entire family, too. But this was the second time for Dart that had to be really hard. Kongol stood up, he towered over Dart as he approached him.  
  
"Kongol understand." He said simply, placing a hand on Darts shoulder. Dart stooped under the weight of his hand at first then stood straight.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and smiled. Dart left and went to his room.  
  
He planned to go home to Seles in the morning, it was time to help rebuild. He wished his father could've been there to help, but.. He laid himself down on the bed, the crushing weight of guilt upon him if only he could have saved him, and Rose. If only he had been stronger. Dart fell into a troubled sleep, filled with violent deaths of loved ones Shana being captured over and over and OVER again.  
  
He missed Rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Part Two 


End file.
